The objectives of the research are (1) to extend to rats our previous finding that avoidance training increases radioactive phosphate incorporation into synaptic proteins in mice, (2) to determine conditions that might permit demonstration of behavior-related phosphorylation changes in vitro, (3) to characterize the affected phosphoproteins, (4) to locate the affected phosphoproteins (a) at the gross anatomical level and (b) at a sub-synaptosomal level, (5) to initiate studies on the biochemical mechanisms involved in the phenomenon. Two-dimensional gel electrophoresis will be used to study effects of behavior on the in vivo and in vitro incorporation of phosphate into synaptic proteins. Anatomic localization will be determined by comparisons of experience-correlated changes in various brain areas, and sub-synaptosomal localization will be determined by similar comparisons among synaptic plasma membranes, synaptic vesicles, synaptic complexes and post-synaptic densities. Various modulators of protein kinase activity will be tested for their ability to mimic the behavioral effects in vitro.